diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Verschlusssache - 1. Akt - Kapitel 2
=Flori lernt tanzen= Die Tür war offen. Natürlich! Sie liess ihre Tür immer offen. Man musste ja schliesslich immer hinein und hinaus gelangen können. Im Haus war es ganz still. Wo waren all die Leute hin? Ob sie schon alle schliefen? Flori rollte sich auf einem leeren Bett zusammen und schlief ebenfalls ein. Sie wurde von Stimmen geweckt und von Schritten, die die Holztreppe hinauf polterten. Ahh.. da waren sie wieder die ganzen Leute. Voller Freude und Tatendrang machte sie sich an ihr Tagwerk. Sie putzte die Schränke und die Gläser, Krüge und Becher darin. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, ob nicht noch mehr Besucher kamen und weil es trotz des Frühlings abends noch manchmal recht kühl war, lief sie zum Strand, um angeschwemmtes Holz zu sammeln. Sogar um einen Blumenstrauss zu pflücken blieb ihr noch Zeit, bevor die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Als sie die Tür des Hauses erreichte, entdeckte sie ein Bärenjunges, das irgendjemand neben der Tür angebunden hatte und das kläglich brummte. Sie stellte schnell die Blumen in einen Krug voll Wasser und auf den Tisch und nahm sich des Bärchens an. Wieso hatte man es einfach da draussen alleine sitzen lassen? Sie hievte sich das doch recht schwere Tier auf die Arme. Den Stimmen nach, die von oben zu ihr herabdrangen, hatte sie wieder mächtig viel Besuch, aber wie sollte sie herausfinden, wem das Bärchen gehörte? Sie lief nach oben. Neugierig liess sie den Blick über die Köpfe, der Leute schweifen, die sich hier im Kreis versammelt hatten. Wie konnte man es den Leuten ansehen, ob ihnen ein Bärenjunges gehörte? Anscheinend kümmerte es auch niemanden, dass sie ein Bärchen mit gebracht hatte, denn die Leute schienen sehr beschäftigt. Der Mann, der sie gestern vor Ganndor beschützt hatte, als er ihr so Angst gemacht hatte, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannte, stand am Rande des Halbkreises und hielt offenbar eine Rede. Neben ihm stand eine so kleine Frau, wie der kleine Mann, der sie gestern aus dem Haus vertreiben wollte und hielt ein Tablett mit Krügen in den Händen. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich. Als dann auch noch drei Leute vortraten, niederknieten und irgendetwas sagten von „ich gelobe es!“ und anschliessend aus den Krügen tranken und in Flammen aufgingen, hätte Flori beinahe vor Schreck und Entsetzen aufgeschrien. Wieso wurden hier Leute angezündet und wollten sie etwa Ihr ganzes Haus abbrennen? Vor lauter Angst hatte sie das Bärchen wohl etwas zu fest an sich gedrückt, denn plötzlich biss es ihr in die Hand und trollte sich brummend zu einer kleinen Frau inmitten des Kreises. Vielleicht hatte sie doch aufgeschrien, denn plötzlich richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auch auf sie. Am liebsten hätte sie sich irgendwo versteckt, als die kleine Frau, die zuvor noch das Tablett mit den Krügen gehalten hatte, auf sie zu kam. Wollte sie Flori wieder fortschicken? Aber nachdem sie ihr gesagt hatte, wie sie heisse, lächelte die Frau nur, lud sie ein sich zu den Leuten zu setzen und erlaubte ihr sogar in dem Haus zu wohnen, solange sie nur wollte. Flori war glücklich und genoss den Abend, aber langsam verabschiedeten sich immer mehr und mehr der Leute und irgendwann blieb sie mit dem Mann, der zuvor auch aus dem Krug getrunken und gebrannt hatte und später ein lustiges Lied vorgetragen hatte, allein zurück. Vor lauter Sorge, er könne auch gehen, bat sie ihn hier zu schlafen, aber er lachte nur und sagte, dass er das sowieso vor gehabt hatte, weil er sonst gar keine andre Unterkunft vorerst besitze. Da es noch ziemlich früh am Abend war und sie noch gar keine Lust hatte, schlafen zu gehen, bat sie den Mann, mit ihr weiter zu feiern. Sie wollte tanzen, lachen und zufrieden sein.. hier zu Hause. Irgendwie hatte der Mann, der ihr verriet, dass er Flüsterlied heisse, allerdings eine andre Vorstellung davon, wie man tanzte, als sie. Er behauptete, dass sich zu drehen und Beine und Arme im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen nicht viel gemeinsam hatte mit einem richtigen Tanz. Nun war ja Flori auch neugierig geworden, wie denn dann ein richtiger Tanz aussah. Den Tanz, den er ihr beibrachte, nannte er den Sturmwinder Vierteldreher. Er meinte, derartige Tänze tanze man immer bei Hofe. Was auch immer er damit meint, was bei Hofe bedeutete, der Tanz war jedenfalls ziemlich lustig. Kaum dass er etwas mit schwungvollen Bewegungen gemeinsam hatte, wie sich Flori das Tanzen vorstellte, vielmehr erinnerte es sie ein wenig an ein Puppenspiel, bei dem sich Marionetten wie von Fäden gesteuert, etwas unbeholfen und steif zu bewegen versuchten. Dennoch war es sehr lustig den Tanz zu lernen, aber auch anstrengend und die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen. Flori wurde nun doch sehr müde und liess sich erschöpft einfach in ein leeres Bett fallen, aber Flüsterlied hielt sein Versprechen und blieb bei ihr... in ihrem Bett.. hielt sie in seinen Armen... 2. Tag Theramore... Flüsterlied erzählt: Ein Abend mit Floreanna Liebes Tagebuch.thumb|250px|im Gildenhaus der Flammen mit Flüsterlied Heute schreibe ich dir von meiner Begegnung mit Floreanna. Ich weiß, du hattest erwartet, dass ich dir von meiner Aufnahme bei der Flamme der Hoffnung erzähle, aber wir hatten uns ja darauf verständig nur noch die wirklich wichtigen Ereignisse festzuhalten. '' ''Dennoch fing das Ganze mit eben jenem Treffen an, bei dem ich in den Kreis der Kerzen aufgenommen wurde, die Anwärterschaft zur Flamme also angeboten bekam, und so wird auch dieses nicht zu kurz kommen. '' ''Wie du ja weißt, bin ich nach Theramore gereist. Neue Stadt, neue Möglichkeiten. Und da auch ich nicht immer von Luft und Liebe allein leben kann, beschloss ich mir eine würdige Anstellung zu suchen, weswegen ich auf die Flammen der Hoffnung aufmerksam wurde. Eine dem Frieden verschriebene Organisation würde mich bestimmt nicht in den Krieg schicken und hat zugleich genügend Geld um mich für meine Talente mit Speis, Trank und Unterkunft zu bezahlen. Und das erste Treffen war der letzte Dienstag. Es fand in einer Ordensvilla statt, die recht prächtig, aber keineswegs protzig wirkte und eine Gemeinschaft von etwa 15 Leuten saß dort in geselliger Runde beisammen, um 2 Anwärter aufzunehmen. Ich dagegen wollte eigentlich nur mit einem Verantwortlichen sprechen, wurde aber mir nichts dir nichts mit in die Runde bestellt. Kurz bevor die beiden Kerzen aufgenommen wurden, konnte ich jedoch meine Klappe nicht halten und wurde umgehend ohne Vorwarnung ebenfalls als Kerze am Einweihungsritus beteiligt und schluckte ein Zeug, das mich förmlich verzehrte und verbrannte. Zumindest fühlte es sich danach an. Von da an wurde Alles ein wenig verschwommen, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, blieb die gesellige Runde noch ein wenig zusammen und man trank eine Kleinigkeit und ich kam auch dazu ein wenig zu musizieren. Während dieser Runde kam dann jedoch die werte Dame Floreanna hinzu. Sie fiel mir im ersten Moment gar nicht großartig auf, da sie von einer Kapuze verhüllt und mein Geist stark benebelt war. Ich bekam aber sehr wohl mit, dass sie nicht zum Orden dazugehört und dort nur um Unterkunft bat. Erst als sich die Gruppe auflöste saß ich plötzlich mit der besagten Dame zu zweit in dem Saal. '' ''Ursprünglich wollte ich mich auch schon zum Aufbruch bereit machen, als sie mich direkt fragte, ob ich ihr nicht noch Gesellschaft leisten könne. Ob ICH Ihr Gesellschaft leisten könne? Na aber klar doch, nichts lieber als das!', dachte ich mir. Und du kennst mich. Hätte ich dies abschlagen können? Nicht um alles in der Welt und was folgte bestärkte mich mal wieder in dieser Lebensphilosophie: lass eine Dame niemals alleine. '' Zu zweit im großen Saal, der Magen gefüllt, die Kehle befeuchtet, der Verstand leicht benebelt. So kamen wir ins Gespräch... Mein erster Eindruck war: Oh nettes Gesicht, nette Stimme, angenehmer Körperbau, im besten Alter für eine Dame und anständig erschien sie mir auch. Dennoch stimmte etwas nicht mit ihr. Sie ergötzte sich förmlich an einfachsten Speisen und bejubelte die Aussicht auf ein Bett, wie ein Bettler dies tun würde, saß aber vor mir im feinsten Stoff. Vielleicht übertrieb sie es nur mit der Anerkennung der Gastfreundlichkeit, die ich Ihr nicht mal gewährte. Aber unverdiente Danksagungen nahm ich ja schon immer am liebsten an. Aber auch so hatte sie etwas Weltfremdes an sich. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es fiel mir derartig stark auf, dass ich neugierig wurde und nachfragte. Ihre Antwort war passend und bestätigte mein Bild: Sie hätte keine Ahnung was ich meinte. Oh ja, die Dame will spielen... du weißt ich spiele gern mit der Damenwelt und so kam schnell eines zum anderen. Angeregt flirteten wir miteinander, während ich ihr einen leichten Tanz vom Sturmwinder Hofe zeigte. Damen lieben es zu tanzen und den oberflächlichen Glanz des Adels. Sofort hatte ich sie um den Finger gewickelt. Sie schmolz förmlich in meinem geübten Charme dahin noch bevor wir uns wirklich berührten. Die Blicke waren scheu und gierig zugleich. Es war das Spiel eines Kerzenlichtes in der Dunkelheit: tanzend, sich unbeständig anregend und die Dunkelheit mit Licht erfüllend, aber noch bedacht darauf sich nicht die Finger zu verbrennen. Doch zum Ende des Tanzes überraschte sie mich völlig: „Herr Aaron, mögt ihr nicht auch hier schlafen? Ich bin so ungern allein.“, fragte sie mich mit der Stimme eines Kindes und dem Körper einer Frau. direkt, ungeniert, wahrheitsgetreu aber mit einer sinnlichen Unschuld, wie ich sie bisher nicht kannte. Ich hatte nichts anderes im Sinne gehabt, die ganze Zeit über, aber gefragt wurde ich derlei nur selten. Bevor ich mich versah, gingen wir hinunter und sie schloss die Tür ab, damit man ungestört bliebe. Ja, sie schloss ab. Was für eine Frau. Ihr einziges Kommentar: „Damit ihr mir nicht entkommt.“ In meiner übermäßigen Fantasie stellte ich mir vor, sie sei eine Vampirin, die Männer wie mich nur zu gerne in dunkler Kammer hat, um genüsslich den Lebenssaft auszusaugen. Die Unnahbare, um den Jagdinstinkt im Manne zu erwecken, die plötzlich ihre Zähne ausfährt und selbst zur Jägerin wird. Ich kann mir keinen schöneren Tod erträumen. Als wir dann oben waren, fiel ihr Kleid wie ein Seidenschleier zu Boden und ihre Nacktheit betörte mich. Ein schöne Frau, ein Bett, ein Barde. Worte die zusammen Legenden der Lust und Liebe beschreiben können. Ach, wie lieb ich solche Nächte. Doch der Tag gehört weiterhin mir. Freie Liebe für freie Barden.... '' ''Sollte ich je wieder in den Genuss ihrer Gesellschaft kommen, so werde ich dich selbstverständlich darüber informieren, mein neugieriger Freund, mein Tagebuch. '''(Vielen Dank an Aaron "Flüsterlied" von der Schreiterklippe, der obigen Tagebucheintrag verfasst hat und mir freundlicherweise für die Veröffentlichung zur Verfügung gestellt hat.) Als die Sonne sie am Morgen an der Nase kitzelte und aus dem Schlaf holte, reckte und streckte sie sich zufrieden. Irgendwie hatte sie zwar das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine hätte sein sollen, aber das Bett war bis auf sie selbst ansonsten leer. Vermutlich hatte sie einfach nur geträumt und während sie sich anzog und auf die Suche nach etwas zu Essen machte, übte sie die Schritte und Knickse des Tanzes aus ihrem Traum. Vergnügt tanzte sie so durch den ganzen Tag. Die meiste Zeit davon verbrachte sie am Hafen. Sie schaute aufs Meer hinaus und tanzte mit den vorüberfahrenden Schiffen und Booten, die auf den Wellen tanzten. Vielleicht würde Vela heut wieder kommen. Sie hatte versprochen wieder mit ihr auf dem Schiff zu fahren. Lange und ganz weit weg, obwohl sie eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr wirklich von zu Hause weg wollte. Es war schwierig zu entscheiden: wollte sie nun lieber zu Hause bleiben, oder Schiff fahren, Schiff fahren, oder hier bleiben? Als dann Vela kam und sagte, dass sie nicht lange fortbleiben würden und bald hierher zurück kämen, war die Welt für Flori wieder in Ordnung. Freudestrahlend folgte sie Vela auf das Schiff. Das einzige, was ihr Glück ein bischen trübte war, dass Vela Ganndor mitgebracht hatte. Wieso ausgerechnet diesen Ganndor? Sie hätte ruhig Flüsterlied mitbringen können, dann wäre die Fahrt sicher auch lustig geworden, aber so vermieste ihr dieser Mann fast die Fahrt mit seinem sauertöpfischen Gesicht und seinen Beschwerden und sie stand lieber wieder die ganze Zeit vorn am Bug und lies sich den Wind mit dem Duft des Meeres um die Nase wehen. Dieser Mann wollte sie ganz bestimmt immer ärgern. Immer wieder fragte er auch nach Sturmwind, obwohl sie ihm schon gesagt hatte, er sollte das nicht tun, weil Sturmwind etwas ganz furchtbar Böses sei. Sie wusste zwar nicht, weshalb Sturmwind etwas Böses war, aber sie fühlte es, dass es so war. So war sie dann sogar fast froh, als sie das Schiff doch wieder verliessen, obwohl es nicht Theramore war, wo sie wieder an Land gingen. Vela hatte doch versprochen sie würden nach Hause zurückkehren. Weshalb waren sie dann hier? Aber Vela beruhigte sie und stellte ihr in Aussicht auf einem der Greifen fliegen zu dürfen, die gleich am Ausgang des Hafens auf ihren Nestern hockten. Das war sogar noch besser als Schifffahren. Wenn sie schon ihre Flügelchen nicht mehr ausbreiten konnte, weil sie das Kleid immer daran hinderte, dann wollte sie wenigstens mit diesem Vogel hoch in die Lüfte steigen. Ihr Vogel landete, Stunden später nachdem er sie über schneebedeckte Berge getragen hatte, irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Sie wollte den Greifen dazu bringen mit ihr weiter zu fliegen, aber er liess sich von ihren Einflüsterungen nicht beeindrucken. So stand sie dann in der Nähe eines Turmes auf einem Hügel in einem ansonsten recht flachen Landstrich und neben Ganndor und Vela und schaute sich neugierig um. Ab hier würden sie laufen müssen, verkündete Vela, aber wandern war auch fast genauso gut, wie Schifffahren, besonders weil sie sagte, sie würden durch einen grossen, dunklen Wald wandern. Flori prägte sich so ziemlich jede Gegebenheit ein, die ihr auffiel; wenn der Weg einen gossen Bogen machte, die Brücken, die über kleine Bäche führten oder manchmal nur einen besonders moosbewachsenen Baum. Vela und Ganndor unterhielten sich beim Wandern, aber da sie sowieso nicht verstand, worum es ging, blieb sie immer ein Stück hinter den beiden zurück. Ausserdem glaubte sie, dass Ganndor immer wieder Sturmwind erwähnte und das Wort wollte sie nicht hören. Die Abtei in Nordhain Irgendwann lichtete sich der Wald und sie erreichten eine hohe Umfassungsmauer. Gespannt folgte Flori Vela und Ganndor ins Innere der Mauer und schaute sich fasziniert um. Inmitten der Mauer und umgebenden hohen Felswände, zwischen grünen Wiesen und prachtvollen Weingärten thronte ein imposantes Gebäude. Überall liefen geschäftig Leute umher und sprachlos erstaunt folgte sie den Beiden immer weiter an den Bäumen vorbei und zu einem klaren Bergbach, an dem eine Gruppe Menschen sassen. Hier würde sie gern verweilen. Alles schien so idyllisch, wenn nicht auch die Menschen wären. Irgendwie lenkten sie immer wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, aber sie hatte auch das Gefühl, als ginge eine Art Bedrohung von ihnen aus, als Ganndor mit ihnen sprach. Sie versuchte sich hinter Vela zu verstecken und war heilfroh, als Ganndor die Unterhaltung beendete. Ganndor schien ganz und gar nicht zufrieden zu sein. Seine umwölkte Stirn sprach Bände und Flori wünschte sich nach Hause zurück. Vela versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es zu spät sei, um wieder nach Hause zurück zu reisen und dass sie über Nacht hier bleiben würden. Unter freiem Himmel, geschützt von ein paar Sträuchern und an einem warmen Feuer, würden sie die Nacht verbringen. Soweit war es Flori ganz zufrieden, aber Ganndors Nähe und sein Verhalten machten sie unruhig. Obwohl sie Vela bat, dass Ganndor woanders hingehen sollte, schüttelte Vela den Kopf und erklärte ihr, dass sie immer da sein würde, wo Ganndor wäre und Ganndor da, wo sie wäre. Kunstpause Mittlerweile sind einige Tage seit meinem letzten Eintrag vergangen. Flori nimmt momentan sehr viel meiner Zeit ein. Auf dem Weg in die Abtei erfuhren Ganndor und ich von Flori, dass sie Stormwind für etwas "Böses" hält, aber genaueres konnte sie uns dazu auch nicht sagen. Wir mieden die Stadt, aber als wir in der Abtei ankamen, konnte uns niemand so recht Auskunft geben und Flori selbst mied auch die Gemäuer der Abtei, so dass wir ganz in der Nähe ein Lagerfeuer entfachten und am Feuer schliefen. Ich natürlich nicht. Ich blieb wach. Ich hatte ein wachsames Auge auf Flori. Ich achtete sowohl darauf, dass niemand ihr etwas antun würde, als auch darauf, dass sie mir nichts antun würde. Ich sah ihr Gesicht genau vor mir. Ihre Augen blickten in meine, als ich den Schnitt mit dem kleinen Messer tat. Es war nur ein winziger Stich, aber das Blut war überall. Es breitete sich aus, lief aus ihrem Mund über die Lippen und tropfte vom Kinn. Bald würde auch ihre Robe blutrot sein. Rot war eine schöne Farbe. Rot wie Feuer, Rot wie Wut, Rot wie Liebe. Alles was etwas zu bedeuten hatte, war rot. Sie sackte zusammen, ihre Knie brachen ein. Fast wäre sie ins Feuer gefallen, das immer noch loderte. Sie versuchte zu schreien, doch es kam kein Laut aus ihr heraus. Dann begann Feyeas Gesicht zu verschwimmen, es wurde ganz weich, bis schließlich Floris Augen mich anblickten. Ich zuckte zusammen. Meine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Ich tastete nach Flori doch meine Hand fand nur das feuchte Gras. Ich musste doch eingeschlafen sein. Eingestellt von Vela Innerlich zitternd nahm es Flori hin und rollte sich zusammen, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Wie sollte man mit diesem Gefühl der Unruhe auch schlafen können und Ganndor schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis auch er endlich Ruhe neben Vela fand. Flori wartete noch eine ganze Weile, aber dann erhob sie sich leise und schlich davon. Sie konnte hier nicht bleiben. Sie musste nach Hause zurück, notfalls eben ohne Vela. Als sie wieder den Wald erreichte, atmete sie befreit durch und schritt zügig voran. Zum Glück hatte sie sich die Strecke gut eingeprägt und auch wenn es sehr dunkel war, konnte sie den Weg gut erkennen.